The True Yuuri on Ice
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: That skate you cried before was the most beautiful. No matter how many times I've watched it I want to see it again, because if that's not beauty, nothing is. [An intimate friend of Yuuri's mulls over the best skate of his career. I personally imagine Yuri P and recommend that you watch the skate before reading, unless you've got it memorised like me. ;) ]


A/N: DEAR GUEST MISTAKESSS: Ni hao! You have my permssion - could you send me a link to it when you are done? Xie Xie! Wo xi huan pu tong hua! :)

Your skating will never reach Viktor's level, Yuuri. But it has already surpassed it too.

You see, Viktor's skating is perfect. But yours, your skating is perfectly _imperfect_.

Viktor, he can pull anything off. He can show eros or agape, joy or content, grief or pain. He had mastered the art of telling a story on ice.

But you, Yuuri, you couldn't do that. Because when you dance, you dance to the music of your heart. When you dance, it's fully and completely _you_. You thought that your last free skate was your best skate of your career yet. But you weren't the one watching, I was. That free skate, the one that you cried before, that was the most beautiful thing on this Earth. Screw the stupid scoring system, you should have won the Grand Prix right here.

That little smile as you started skating. What were you thinking about? I bet it was amusing. Your performance actually started before that, as you playfully consoled your coach.

After all of the private coach training, you still are so rebellious. Who do you take after? Aren't you supposed to keep your head clear to stop you ruining your jumps? Speaking of which you look like you just remembered that you're supposed to jump.

You make it, and pretty well. That mildly surprised me, I'm sure you felt the same. To your credit, you hid it quite well. That partly may have had something to do with the fact that once the jump was done, you were back to your own thoughts, now seeming frustrated and annoyed at something or the other. That quadruple salchow was a great vent for that frustration, yes? I mean look at that height. Seriously.

You're unusually relaxed today, Celestino said so. The way your body flows in time to the music... no, it's as if the music flows in time to you. It's like you are pleading to the audience, appealing them to see, to see the true Yuuri on ice.

You look beautiful. It's not your costume, but your face. The way your head move, the times you eyes open and close, the changes in your expressions...

You are so elegant, masterfully changing your speed with such ease that you show that you are the prince of this rink.

Until now you've landed all your jumps perfectly, but you touched down on your favourite triple axel. I don't blink because it doesn't look like anything it's not meant to be.

And suddenly, you are impatient, like you are searching for something, or desperately trying to prove yourself. A mixture of the two I suppose. I can see the cogs turning in your head as you analyse the touch down. You don't seem displeased with yourself. That's good.

Next is the triple flip. This is a hard program, but you seem to pull this jump off like it was nothing. You are moving forward and reaching for something, something I can't see. What is it?

I can't pull my eyes away. I can't blink because you are so captivating, showing your true self, and _I see you_. The lead-up to the combination was so graceful, and call me sentimental, but that over-rotation was so precious in that.

I would have dwelt on that more, but your next two jumps were executed so shockingly well that they made me gasp. Aren't you tired now? Yes you are, I can see it, but your skating remains wonderful all throughout your step sequence. You are thinking of something. What are you planning?

You are almost at the end, and I want this to end because it feel as if my heat will burst from the tension and emotion, but I don't want this to end either.

Was that a quadruple flip?! At the end of the program! Nobody cared that you fell. Oh Yuuri! It is a art, seeing you evolve on the ice.

You slowly bring the program to an end, hand extended once more towards your coach. You're cute that way.

It's over but it really never is. You look to your coach for approval but get much more in return. Of course only Viktor would kiss his trainee on international television.

I go to the back now. I don't want to watch anyone else skate. I want to keep that dance forever in my memory, because nothing could ever be more beautiful and perfect, than that one true Yuuri on ice.


End file.
